There are numerous embodiments of trays for organizing, sorting, displaying, and accessing various items. Many of these trays stack, one upon another, allowing for efficient use of space, among other things. One good example is the office tray, used for sorting mail (incoming and outgoing), office documents, etc. Many other applications can be found where stackable trays are used to facilitate organization or display.
One limitation of current trays is that they do not facilitate transportation or storage of their contents, requiring another suitable container to be acquired for this purpose. The present invention embodies a stackable tray that allows for the organization, sorting, displaying, and accessing of the usual items while also providing a means for the protection, transportation, and storage of the items in question.